A dream,dance and confession
by GIRLofFAIRYS534
Summary: There's gonna be another party at fairy tail.What will happen between a bookworm and iron dragon slayer?Second one shot!GALE!T for Gajeels dirty mouth!


**Ok i got this idea to write longer then i about misspelled and terribale at both.**

**I do not own fairy tail sadly.**

**ENJOY!**

_I was from Mavis-knows-what.I stoped when i saw Levy sitting with her knees covering her clothes where ripped and she had blood all over her body.I instanly ran over and crouched down."Are you ok shrimp?"I asked worried as i set my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her looked up at me with puffy red eyes telling me she had been soon as she relized it was me they went wide with horror.'"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"she yelled scouting back.I gave her a confussed look before asking"What the hells wrong shrimp?"I could hear her wimper and smell salty tears."Don't hurt me...'was all i heard before Levy let out a loud painful scream that made my heart eyes turned wide as plates as i remebered that was the one she let out before i had pined her to the tree.I covered my ears and fell on my knees not wanting to hear her scream."STOP!"I yelled from the top of my my super hearing!Then the screaming stoped.I opened my eyes which i didn't even know i had closed.I regrated it because i was now infront of the tree i had pined Shadow Gear worst there they clothes and almost had the photom lord mark on her stomch just as i had done."What the fucks going on!"i yelled i did the firt thing that came to me.I ran again as fast as i could from the the fuck was wrong with me!?I could hear their screams running through my head.I could still feel the regret of what i had done._

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!"I woke up sweating bukets."Whats up with that fuckin dream?"i whispered to myself."Gajeel are you ok?"I turned around to see my blacl exceed Pantherlily giving me a concearned look."I'm fine"I answered with a sigh."It's the dream again hu?"I just sighed this time."Ok forget about what was in the past."I looked down at him angrily."I cant!I hurt Levy!I-I just can't ok..."i replied with a heavy sigh."Look Gajeel you like likes it!She forgave you along with the rest of the guild to!"I sat my head back on my pillow before muttering"I dout she likes me..."Pantherlily just sat on my chest looking at me worrily."Gajeel i want you to forget that and move i'll have to beat some sense into you"he said giving a smirk at the end.I smirked back."Yeah well let get up aready it's 8:40"i said sitting up and looking at the nodded before heading into the kitchen.I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.'I wish i could forget...'

I sat in my normal table with my two team mates Jet and where talking about stuff as i read my book.I looked up to see Lily and Gajeel enter the guild and head to there table.I smiled and waved at smiled and waved back but Gajeel just ignored that was weird.I looked over to where they where sitting and saw Lilly scooling at him and saying somethong i didn't quite 's mouth then opened making the black exceed sweat drop getting me said something else while Gajeel shruged and went back to eating his metal.I quickly looked away once Gajeel turned towards me.I could feel his stare making holes into my body.I then felt something land on my shoulder which i discovered was smiled cutly at me and i couldn't help and smile back."Levy could i talk to you outside?"I blinked a few times trying to process and nodded before getting up."I need to talk to Lily k guys!"i said to my fellow team mates who smiled and that me and the black exceed left outside.

"Gajeel just forget 'll been moping all morning"my black exceed said from my shoulder.I snorted."I have not been fucking mopping"i said harshly reciving a sigh in response."You are stupid.."he muttered quietly."WHAT YOU SAY CAT!"I yelled angrily.I really didn't want to go through this shit right know."I said your stupid tin head"he responed calmliy."Shut the hell up.."was my last response as we entered the guild.I quickly made my way to my usaul smiled and waved at us as we past but i ignored it.I wasn't in a fucking good mood right now.I quietly sat down as Lily jumped off my shoulder and glared daggers at me."What was that about?"he asked my angrily.I ignored as his frown deepened.I felt someone staring."Gajeel you just ignored Levy?What the heck was that about?"I looked down at him really couldn't sense any bloody damn moods huh?Why did i feel someone staring?"I'm not a hell of a good mood right shut your furry lips up.I don't care about anything right know."My partner sweat i say?"First did you just say furry lips?"I nodded."Second it's because of the dream again?"I shruged before starting to eat my fucks bloody sake why did i feel someone staring at me.I quickly looked up on instict just to see shrimp turn around."What?"Lily asked noticing me staring at the bookworm intansaly."Nothin"i answered before starting to eat my metal sighed before flying over to shrimp.I wonder what their gonna talk about?

"What do you need to talk about Lily?"Levy asked me once we where both outside.I sighed before talking."Sorry about him this morning."Levy pouted."Whats wrong with him?"I looked her in the eye."He says he's in a mood because of this weird dream or 'nightmare' as he calls it"i answered my blue haired friend."What dream?"she asked curiously.I sighed again before smirking."Can't tell."Levy pouted once more making me a few minutes of silence I decided to figure something out."Levy can i ask you something?"She humed in response.I smiled evily before asking "Do you like Gajeel?"Her face turned red as a tomatoe making me laugh."Though so!I telling!"I yelled before flying into the guild making a b-line to my partners was running right behind me yelling "NO!"I flew faster hoping to make it."Gajeel i-"i started but was cut off when Levy jumped on my and covered my mouth!Well she's eviler then i thought.I tried shaking out but she was stronger then she finally stood still when a dark shadow casted over us."Oi!What the hell are you two doing?"my partner asked.I felt Levy stand up but still held me with a hand over my mouth."Nothing!"she answered laughing nervousliy.I tried yelling help me but only came out a muffed glared evily at me making me go is scary rised an eyebrow at us."Then way do you have Lily in a death grip?"he asked."We where playing right Lily?"Both turned at grining evily with a 'agree or your dead face' and Gajeel's face saying 'really?'I quickly nodded not wanting to anger the script shruged before resuming a battle with Natsu.I heard Levy sigh relived before giving me another creepy grin.I gulped."Lets go outside shall we?"I tried yelling for help but again it came out in a muffed mess.I am so dead...

"So what where you and shrimp really doing?"i asked my black exceed once he came back inside."Don't want to talk about it..."he muttered looking what the hell did shrimp do to him?"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL!"Both of us looked over to where master was."WE WILL HAVE A DANCE TOMARROW NIGHT!MIRA WILL EXPLAIN FURTHER!"Everyone looked over to where the demon barmaid was."Ok tommarow is the day the guild was first opened so girls wear your best dresses and boy wear suits or else!"she said giving us boys a shook their head before going back to whatever they where doing."A dance huh?"i asked smirked."You Gajeel you going?"I loked up to see flamebrain,the stripper and Laxus sitting down infront of me.I snorted."As if." The three idiots frowned."You just can't dance huh?"strippper said smirking."I can dance fine i just don't want to go so fuck off!"i yelled at them."Fine"Laxus said before getting up and leaving."You know Mira gonna kill you if you don't right?"I paled."Shit i forgot about her.."I muttered.I wouldn't live after smiled."Guess you have to come then."I glared."Shut up"I said standing up and heading to the door.I can't belive i ned a fuckin must of heard and came flying over landing on my shoulder."At least you can dance with Levy"he added making me smirk.I looked to where the shrimp was talking with rain women and bunny girl."Yeah"i said before heading out the door.

"A dance!This is going to be fun!"Lu-chan squeled happily.I nodded."Is Levy-chan going to dance with Gajeel-san?"Juvia asked making me blush."I-i don't know.."i muttered shyly."Oh come on one little dance!I know you want to!"she whined giving me a sly smile."Easy for you to got a boyfriend!"i said both started bickering about sighed."Juvia thinks we should go buy dresses!"Me and Lu-chan stoped and looked at eachother then at Juvia before smiling and nodding."Lets go!"We yelled in unison getting up and heading towards the head towards the best place to get Bona' entered and started looking around."You guys find anything?"Lucy and Juvia sighed."Nope"I sat down on a beanch after a few hours of and Juvia joined."I can't find anything.."Lucy said losing hope."Juvia is the same."I sighed once a old lady came our way."Excuse me but what are you looking for?"she asked sweetly."We are looking for dresses for a special dance"i answered."But we can't find the right ones"Lucy lady nodded before answering."Could i take a look at you three?"We looked at eachother before stood up and she started walking around us."One minute!"she said smiling before walking away."What is she doing?"Lucy asked confussed."Juvia has no idea"my ellow blue haired girl said as i nodded in agreement."Here you go!"We looked up to she the lady witha where three dresses and three shoeboxes."You see i'm Monica the shops onwer!I think these dresses would look good on you!"she explained making us then tolk a good looked at the dress.

Lucy's dress was blood had a sweet heart neckline and off-shoulder skirt was angled going from her right knee to her left had a black belt decorated with a black flower around the whole dress had silver glitter making it shoes where simple black pumps but looked really good with her dress.

Juvia's dress was short and stoped just below her top was solid white with light blue laces going down the skirt was also light blue and faded into a darker blue at the was decorated with swirl shoed where two inch white heels with a ribbon that wraped around her leg.

My dress was bright had a sweetheart neckline and bright green skirt went just above me knees in the front but reached to my ankels in the dress also had a bright green belt that made a shoes were one inch green heal.

"These are...WONDERFUL!"Juvia cryed jumping up and down."Wow just...wow..."I muttered."We'll take them!"Lucy yelled in tears.A little over exagerated paying we decided to head to Lucy's there we decided to spent the night so we could get ready together."So you gonna dance with anyone?"the blond mage asked us wiggling her eyebrows."Juvia wants to dance with Grey-sama!"Juvia answered proudly."Juvia he is your boyfriend after have to..."I said sweatdroping."Juvia forgot about that..."the water mage answered shyly"How do you forget that?"Lucy asked looking at her shrugged."Well then lets make dinner!"Lucy suggusted and we gonna be fun...

"Why do i fucking have to wear this..."the dragon slayer muttered as i fixed his tie."Because Mira will beat you to a pulp if you don't"i answered shuttering at the thought."There all done!"I said proudly looking at my work.

Gajeel had on a black jacket and wore a long sleeve white shirt under.A red vest and tie under the jacket.

"Not to shabby"he commented looking at the mirror."You look good to Lily"I looked down.

I had on a similar outfit to Gajeels but it was vest and tie where black along with a black sash around my waist.

"I do look good"i agreed smirking"Yeah,yeah come got to meet flame brain and stripper at the park"he said walking to the door."Well someone wants to see Levy"i smiled slyly once i had hopped on his shoulder.A blush answered and i at the park we saw Natsu and Grey each wearing a tux.

Natsu's was grey in shirt was red and tie was scarf was still around his neck.

Grey's was black with blue trimming around the shirt was white and tie was dark blue.

"Well hurry up tin head!It aready started!"Natsu grouled and i walked quickly to the guild.I could hear the music miles awayThia was going to be one heck of a party."This is going to be a hell of a party"Gajeel said voicing my thoughts."Hell ya it is!"Grey agreed smiling."Lets go inside then!"I said flying off of Gajeels shoulder and opening the door."I wonder if shrimps here..."I heard my partner muttered making me smile.

"Are you guys ready!"Lucy called from the living room."Yea!"I answered waking in."How i look?"Lucy gased making me worried."LEVY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"Lu-chan yelled making me blush."You look beautiful to Lu-chan!"I smiled and looked around for the water mage."Wheres Juvia?"Lucy asked and i shrugged."Juvia is ready!"We turned around as Juvia walked in"YOU LOOK AWSOME!"we both yelled in unison."Thank you!"Juvia smiled."We should get going"i said looking at the clock."Yea come on!"Lucy called aready outside the doorWe walked all the way to the guild talking about how fun it was going to be."Wow the musics loud!"I yelled once we were infront of the guild."No kidding"Lucy and Juvia said in unison.I opened the door and we walked quickly headed to where Natsu was and Juvia to Grey.I looked around and spoted Gajeel and Lily in their little corner like i partys i thought shaking my head and walkingmover to them."Hi guys!"I called smiling."Hello Levy you look wonderful!"Lily commented making me blush."Thank you you guys look great too!"It was true after all."Thanks"the black exceed said as i turned to Gajeel."Hello earth to Gajeel here!"I yelled getting the dragon slayer out of his trance."Wh-what!"he yelled suprised."Where you daydreaming?"i asked curiously making him the oh so mighty and brave Gajeel Redfox _blush._"NO!"Gajeel roared angryliy."Ok calm down sheesh"I said putting my hand up and sitting down."So you guys enjoying yourself?"i asked trying to start a conversation."Yes very!"Lily responed as Gajeel growled."We look whos is over here"i said sarcasticly earning me a glare."Don't got to be sarcastic shrimp"the iron mage said angerly.I was about to answer when there was a loud scream from the second whole guild looked up to see Natsu ready to jump and Lucy grabbing him by his finally let go making Natsu end up in the pounch .Erza and Mira where beating him as sweatdroped."Well the demons are out..."Lily mutter shaking."Yup..."me and Gajell said in unison."Those two are a weird couple"i said reciving the cat's and dragon's nodded in aprovment."So wanna dance?"I asked Gajeel who looked surprised."Wait what?"he asked still unsure.I groaned."Do you wanna dance?"i asked again slowly."Ah-"I cut him off when i tolk both his hands and pulled himto the dance floor."Do you even know how to dance?"i questioned him who glared."Of coure i do i just don'y want to"he simply stated."Please?"I gave him the puppy dog eyes which always work."Fine..."he said with a sigh.I tolk his hand as he put the other one on me waist and i put my other one on his then start dancing.

Why am i dancing with did this even the hell?!"Hey Gajeel"Levy asked breaking me thoughts."What up shrimp?"I asked looking down at her."Lily told me about you having this weird dream-"I that cat.I was so going to kill him once we got home."_And_-"she quickly added noticing my frown."And i was woundering if i could help"she finished shyly.I snorted."No you can't help with this one"i answered ."Mabe i can"Levy snapped her tone a little louder."No you can't"I said again getting could was about her after all."Then tell me what it's about a least!"she yelled at me."No fuckin way shrimp!"I yelled bottom lip started quivering and her eyes watering."I HATE YOU GAJEEL!"Levy screamed loudly before running out of the people who heard looked at me disaprovaly.I quickly went to sit down and slamed my head on the tabe."Gajeel what wrong with you?"Lily asked."I just made Levy hate me...AGAIN!"I said looking at my exceed from the corner of my eye."Then go after her tin head!"he screamed angrily at me.I sat up."Yea i should."I quickly stood up and ran outside the guild calling Levys name.

"I HATE YOU GAJEEL!"I screamed loudly before running out of the guild and towards the park."Stupid Gajeel.."i muttered angrily sitting down on the bench."Why do i even care!"i shouted then looked down saddly knowing the answer."SHRIMP!SHRIMP WERE THE FUCK-"Gajeel stopped once he saw me crying on the bench."Woh are you crying?"Stupid question."No im sweating through my eyes"i answered sarcasticly while death glaring him."Ok first i come in peace so stop fucking glaring at me-"I sighed but followed orders."Thank you and secandly i-i'm-"I didn't hear the last part since her whispered it."What?"I asked."I said i'm-"Again he whispered."Gajeel i can't here you"He sighed."I said im sorry for what happened at the guild"he said looking away but i could still see a faint tint on his did Gajeel just say ME?AND BLUSHED!I stared at him.I must be going confussed face then turned into a smile."No worries it my fault.I was being nosy"i said both sighed and kept quited for a few minutes."Aw shrimp..."I humed."I've been meaning to tell you something.

Levy quickly turned my way."Fuck was i really going to tell if i goy this is he=arder then i though."Yeah what it is?"I tolk a deep breath before countinuing."I just wanted to say that i-aw-man way is this so hard!"i yelled frusturated."Gajeel..."Levy muttered making me turn eyes met and unconiously w started leaning forward.I then quickly pulled away just before our lips met."Gajeel what wrong?"Levy asked clearly worried."Man i can't do this..."i muttered angrily."Can't do what Gajeel?"the shrimp asked again."I like you ok!"I yelled grabing her eyes widened."You l-like me?"she questioned.I nodded."Me too!"she yelled happily smiling making me frown more."Levy but im no good for you.."i added."Wait you didn't call me shrimp..."I looked at her."Really that all you can say right now?"She shaked her head."And what do you mean your not good for me!"i shivered."I pinned you to a tree.I put my old guild mark on your stomach.I almost FUCKIN KILLED YOU!I'M NOT THE RIGHT GUY FOR YOU!"I roared making her eyes wide again."I going now..."i mutter getting up and walking away."GAJEEL WAIT!"I turned around and saw Leby jump right on me pressing her lips on eyes widened but the shut putting my arms around shrimps she tasted so good and her lips were so finally broke apart for air and place out forheads together."I don't care about that idiot"she whispered kissing me stoped when we heard giggling coming from a bush."Really guys?"Levy called as Lucy,Grey,Natsu,Erza,Juvia and Mira showed their heads."I GOT A PICTURE!"the demon barmaid yelled showing a pink camera."TO THE GUILD!"Erza shouted at they ran off making me and Levy sweatdrop."What the-"was all i could say."So you wanna go back to the guild?"shrimp asked holding my hand."Nah night to nice"i answered looking at the sky."Sure why not walk around?"she asked.I nodded and we started walking down the path.

So coming to this thing was worth it.

**What you think?Good bad terribale?Sorry about the kissing 's my first one so i'll have to work on !RXR!**


End file.
